megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megabound Movie:The Puppet Master
Also called Puppet Master 6:Stream it take place after Doctor Who Axesses and Puppet Master 5:The Final Chapter. A man named Rick Myres has been captured by a evil witch doctor Zi'Chak,a worshiper of the demon lord Sutehck who's is now deceased and now Zi'Chak wishes to complete his dead master's goal of controling all of humanity and the world to avenge his master's death.He has captured Rick because he serches for a chest full of mysterious puppets,Rick manages to hide the chest away. 2 months later during summer vaction on Orion Island Lan,Mayl,and Chaud find the chest on shore,Lan and his friends open the chest and find the puppets and a small wooden box containing a syringe full of a stange syrum,they also find the book of the creator of the puppets Toulon,and find out the puppets contain the souls of victims of the axis powers during WWII(except some who's death dates go back to the middle ages to the colonial days of Great Britian). Lan decides to bring the puppets to life and unknowningly to him and his friends, Zi'Chak has sent after them his Voodo Warriors,Tribal statues brought to life with pure black magic. now Lan,his friends and their tiny new allies The Puppets must stop the vile witch doctor from suceeding his goal of world dominaion.Also since Lan brought the puppets to life,he has temporarily become The New Puppet Master until they find what Zi'Chack is looking for and save Rick. Lan's Puppets Blade-Has the soul of a German scientist Dr.Hess,he serves as the leader of the puppets,his favortie thing is his hat,his weapons are his knife and hook that serves as his hands Six-Shooter-A cowboy puppet with six arms,his former identity was the famous American Hollywood wild-west movie star Wally "Quick Draw" Wisnton who came to Germany to shoot a movie,he was killed by the Gestapo accusing him being a spy of the Allies.Six-Shooter is equiped with six tiny 45. Caliber pistols loaded unlimted supply of powerful bullets due to the magic.Before he gets ready to attack,Six-Shooters red bandana moves up to his nose by itself,he also emits a chuckle "Heeh heh heh!" Jester-Has the soul of a young Bookkeeper-Accountant Hans Seiderman who loved to play panks and jokes to make kids laugh,he was shot down by the Nazis the day before his and his Feiance's wedding day his feiance was also shot down.Jester often does not do much but act as the "decoy" to distract his enimies while the other puppets make their move.But Lan upgrades Jester's scepter that now extends into a sword,Jester is also acrobatic and has good swordsmanship. Jester also has a craving for thin mint cookies Torch-Has the soul of Toulon's young assiant Peter Hertz.He loves toatsed marshmellows,but he hates kids(its reminded him too much of his human life when he lost his family).He has a flame thower for a right hand,his appearence is based off a WWI soilder. Ninja-has the soul of a young soilder Don Coogan who was good at sneaking up on people,he was shot to death by a Nazi spy,then his brother Danny Coogan transfered his brother's soul into Ninja.His weapon are an unlmited supply of shurikans and a katana,his best friends are Trixie,Jester,and Pinhead who are often grouped together. Gengie(Indian Puppet)-has the soul of rebel soilder who died in the Sepoy Rebellion,he has 2 swords and slice his enmies with a sword dance,he often likes to meditate. Shredder Khan(Oriental Puppet)-Has th soul of a Chinese medic Dr.Horoshima,he has a small knife and also his breath emits either acidic mists or healing medical vapors Djinn(Egyptian Goblin Puppet)-Houses the soul of Toulon's mentor Afzel,he uses his chain or fire orbs of energy. Ms.Leech-Has the soul of Toulon's deceased wife Elsa,she can spit out small leeches that uncurl and suck away blood of the enemey,ussaly its just used to scare the enemy. Tunneler-Has the soul of a American soilder Srgt.Joseph Erik Sabatian who was captured and forced to work in Germany's salt mines and died from starvation.His drill is coated in dimond dust alowing him to drill trough almost anything. Pinhead-Has the soul of a Truck Driver Herman Straus excuted for smuggling food into the warsaw gehttos,his only weapon his his brute streantgh,unlike Torch,Pinhead loves kids so does Jester. He is usaly partnered with Jester,Trixie,and Ninja. Decaptitron-Has a piece of Toulon's soul he has 3 interchangeable heads survailence,which alows him to see with X-Ray vison,Nightvison,or Heat seeking vison,a weapons head that shoot bolts of electrisity,or a morphing head to mimic the faces of others and mimic their voices. Cyclops-The soul of one of Toulon's friends when he was young,his only weapon is a club. Dr.Death-Also has a soul of another old freind of Toulon,he has a set of small surgical tools,he mostly serves as medical atention to his master and his fellow puppets,but he's not afraid to use his tools to fight. also they must find The Lost Ones,sceret puppets Toulon in parts around the world Trixie-A female magican who has the soul of Han Siderman's(Jester's) feiance Tristina Heskiva, she uses sharp tarot cards and hypnotizes people with a watch. Smith-Has to soul of a Russian blacksmith Kraof who died in Joseph Stalin's great purge,he is armed with a sickle and a hammer,both can turn red hot. Golem-Has the soul of stone sculpter Fezel, like Pinhead, his weapon is his streanth,though he is more slow. Cogswell-A steampunk-themed puppet,Has the soul of a Italian tinker Cluadio Gardebli who owned a Clock Shop and was killed by Mussolini's secret police acussing him being part of the small group of rebles who where plotting the asssination of The Duce,he is armed with chainguns and a flip out knife. Captin Shanks-Has the soul of Captin Blackbeared,his weapon is his canon that he had fro a right arm. Sir Brick-A brutish "compressed"-looking knight puppet has the soul of butler of a rich family,died in the London Blitz while trying to help the family escape the bombings,his wepaon is a powerful chain-mace Saif-Has the soul of a fallen Arabian Knight,he is armed with a sword and shield Gattler-A Mafia themed puppet dressed in a pinstriped bissnuess suit and fedora and Cigar and armed with Tommy Gun and a belt full of Malvo Cocktails,he has the soul of a former Mafia memeber "Butch". Bombshell-A puppet resmbeling a hollywood actress,dressed in a red hollywood star dress,with silver gloves,her weapon is a supply of bombs hidden behind her ankle,she also sports a pistol.Her former identity was a young broadway actress Trisha Maximillion Lan also has made a few puppets of his own Grave-A puppet that resembles Allen Walker's master General Cross,Lan took a sample of of blood from Cross's dead body and used it to chanle Cross's soul into the puppet.His weapons are 4 masks placed on all 4 sides of his head,his head roatates to which mask he wants,one that shoots a laser out of his eyes,one that shoots spikes out of his eyes and mouth,one that creates a blinding light,and one that has x-ray vison. Private Eye-A dective themed puppet with 2 pistols and a eyeball for a head which he uses to paralize his enmies with a mind piercing glare,his soul is the soul of "L" Lawit Assasin-Has the soul of Near who was shot to death by Devitto and Jasdero,his image was inspired by the Assisn's Creed games Lan played,he is armed with 2 hidden knifes in his gloves. Theif-resmbles a japanese theif,has the soul of Mello,he can disappear and reappear in a small puff of smoke and attack with a knige Hitman-has the soul of Matt,like Six-Shooter Hitman emits a chuckle,he is armed with a shotgun Puzzler-Has the soul of Cameron,he can fold up into a puzzle box in order to lure in curious enemies that try to solve him Boomboxer-Has the soul of a DJ that was good friends with Miku and Kaito,he can creat small sonic booms. Rocketeer-Has the soul of Major Huges,he can fly though the air with a jetpack and is armed with a small RPG. Humans Lan Hikari Mayl Sakurai Chaud Blaze Raika Fontane Anetta Edward Elric Winry Rockbell Allen Walker Lenalee Lee Vollnutt Mc'Trigger Roll Casket Miku Kaito Jessica Toulon Anti-Puppets evil puppets created by Zi'Chak to match the stats of the Toulon Puppets Dark Blade Dark Jester Dark Torch Long Legs Witch Whiplash Ying and Yang(Combine to create Dao) Ice Queen Smily Ape Face Timeline Due to The Puppet Master Franchise having so many non-canon and Canon films confusing the timeline the writter has cut out some of the films and fixed them together in order to make sense: Retro Puppet Master''' '' Dr.Death is hidden,Elsa and Toulon get married and go to egypt to study egyptian magic then '''''Puppet Master III:Toulon's Revenge Peter and Toulon and Jessica travel to America,Peter is killed at the age of 16,Butch and Trisha are killed,Toulon at bodega bay hotel kills himself followed by Puppet Master:Axis of Evil After WWII,Danny Coogan give the puppets to Jessica and later on Jessica makes some of her own puppets,later she leave her father's puppets at the hotel to live in peace proceaded by Puppet Master 4 Rick awakens Torch,gets taken to prison then after Puppet Master 5 present day,Rick is kidnapped by Zi'Chak, and now Megabound Movie 2:The Puppet Master